


PT

by halfasleep



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom Jethro Gibbs, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfasleep/pseuds/halfasleep
Summary: I could give you a massage?





	PT

Author’s Note:

Ok so this is a little OOC as far as Gibbs goes, but it just kinda happened that way. I’m also just gonna call this AU, because I totally just made up a bunch of stuff about DiNozzo’s background. There might be a wee little plot bunny if you squint and tilt your head slightly to the left, but it’s pretty much porn. All mistakes are mine. Not betad.  
\------------------------------------------

 

 

We’re in a podunk motel in buttfuck nowhere. This case has been a pain in my ass. And I am trapped in a room with DiNozzo for the night. I’ve been growling at him for hours because I refuse to admit I wrenched my back tackling the suspect and I’m drenched to the bone.

“Grab a shower boss. I’ll get food and coffee.” I can’t remember the last time I was harsh enough to make the poor kid that hesitant. I can’t even seem to help it. He pushes my buttons even when he’s trying desperately not to and I feel guilty as all hell because he thinks he deserves it. One of these days Abby’s gonna help me hide senior’s body. Under all the bravado Tony needs some serious help in the self esteem department.

I strip the second DiNozzo is out the door. With any luck the hot water will ease some of the ache...in my back if not my incredibly pissed off knee. By the time Tony is back with food I’m dressed in sweats and a tee and more or less face planted on the bed closest the door.

“Heya Boss. Imma grab a quick shower. There’s uh, coffee....and some chinese.”

All I can manage is a grunt. I don’t even want to move for coffee....and that's saying something. I must drift off because the next thing I know there's a burst of steam carrying the smell of Tony’s sandalwood shower gel.

When I look up he’s frowning down at me, bare chested and toweling his hair dry. I’m in too much pain to even fully appreciate the view of all the bronze toned skin on display. 

“Ok you not wanting coffee has GOT to be a sign of the coming apocalypse.”

“Mmmnnnnttmvnnng.”

“Ok I assume that was you saying you’re not moving.” I can sense him shifting uncomfortably, I just can’t be bothered to do anything about it.

“Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?” 

I almost wrench my back again with the speed I swing my head around to stare at him open mouthed. “Huh?”

He holds up a small bottle and bravely stares me in the face. He’s blushing and shifting anxiously but keeps eye contact. “Yeah, er....dunno how closely you looked at my phys-ed major but I uh went through kinesiology and massage. I haven't exactly kept up my certificates or anything but I am a trained massage therapist.” He passes the bottle back and forth a few times between his hands while I stare at him dumbly. 

“See I know you’re super pissed at me right now, but I’m pretty sure neither of us is gonna get any sleep if we don’t do something about you being in obvious pain. Also I just can’t sit here and let you be in pain if there's somethin I could be doing for you...”

“DiNozzo!” Finally my brain seems to have stopped screeching like a broken record. This is such a terrible idea.

“Yeah boss. Sorry boss.”His blush deepens and he starts to fidget with the bottle in his hands. Shit why can I not say anything nice to the poor kid today.

“Tony.” I consciously gentle my voice. “I’ve been a complete asshole today. I don’t know why you put up with my shit. If for some bizarre reason you still want to help an old man be able to get out of bed in the morning, who am I to turn ya down?”

His whole face lights up in a brilliant smile. It somehow just makes me feel like more of a bastard. It’s so easy to make him happy and I couldn’t even tell you the last time I managed to get that smile out of him.

“Alright, so you should probably strip down to your shorts....wanna be able to get that knee too. And for the record, old is definitely not a word I would ever associate with you boss....asshole, well there are days.”

I sure as shit feel about a hundred when I manage to roll and get to my feet with a groan. The process of getting my shirt over my head again is not all that fun and I can see Tony out of the corner of my eye itching to help but terrified I’ll snap at him...again.

I manage to get over onto my stomach again and let out a breath. I feel entirely too exposed like this, all but naked and hurting. Tony is about the only person I would trust enough to see me like this. 

“K so I would say to let me know if you are uncomfortable with anything, but you’ve never had a problem tellin me off. This is just almond oil, woulda liked to get a heating pad or somethin for the knee but well...buttfuck nowhere.” He climbs on the bed beside me,pops the bottle of oil open and pours some out, warming it in his hands. 

I can’t help but tense with the first touch. I can't even remember the last time someone touched me like this. I may have gotten laid a few times over the last year but there wasn’t exactly a whole lotta trust involved. Don’t actually think I’ve had a massage since Shannon. 

“Gonna start with your shoulders then move into the more painful part if that’s ok boss?”

“Don’t think I’m yer boss right now Tony. Jethro will do when we're not at the office.” The moan slips out before I have a chance to rein it in. Dear god that feels fantastic.

“Good huh?” Tony’s chuckle seems just as involuntarily. “I’m told they’re magic hands...Jethro. See that’s just weird...dunno if I can get used to that.” He digs a little deeper into my bad shoulder, getting the knots that tend to build up around the scar tissue there.

“What you wanna call me then...it is my name?”

“Hmm, I’m only brave enough to say this cause I’m hoping you wont kill me til at least after the massage is done. I could call you Jet? Kinda what I’ve always called you in my head.” His hands freeze as he seems to realize what just came out of his mouth. “Uhhhh, can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” Ha! Don't think I’ve ever heard him squeak quite like that before.

“Jet huh? I...actually kinda like it. I’ll give you a pass on just what exactly you were thinkin when you were callin me that, but only if you keep doing that.” I let out a grunt and stretch like a cat under him so he can have more access to my sides. I’ve had an inkling the last few months that if I ever gave Tony a clear green light he’d be up for a whole lot more than colleagues. I was always afraid to ruin everything if my gut was wrong. I need Tony in a way I’ve refused to need anyone in a long damned time. This seems like too good of an opportunity to not test the waters. God knows I won’t get a better one.

Dunno if it's a coincidence or if he's picked up on my intent but Tony swings a leg over the back of my thighs and moves onto my mid back as though it's the most natural thing in the world to be straddling another guy. Does give me some hope he’s not as straight as everyone assumes.

“You seriously would let me call you Jet?” He sounds incredibly unsure of himself.

“Seriously. Just don’t let Tim or Ziver hear you. Wouldn’t want to ruin my bastard reputation.” I can feel Tony relax behind me and refocus on turning me into a puddle of goo.

I can feel the muscles that have been guarding my spine all day start to release under the assault of clearly practised hands. I think I actually manage to zone out for a minute, at least until Tony shifts his weight to start on my hips and lower back. Oh holy fuck this is going to get embarrassing if I can’t reign in my body’s reactions to him.

I’ve been half hard since he laid a hand on me, but I’m pretty sure the rest of the blood is currently leaching out my brain and going straight for my cock. Jesus he does have magic hands. I can’t help the twitch of my hips and he cups them to be able to dig his thumbs in deeper. Christ. I’m normally a master of control. Don’t know what he’s doing to me but I realize I would let him do pretty much anything he wanted to me right now, so long as it meant he kept touching.

“Fuck. How are you so good at this?” My voice sounds a little slurred to my own ears.  
“Mmm, lotsa practice Jet.” It may be wishful thinking but I don’t think I’ve ever heard his voice drop to that register before. Is it too much to hope Tony is as turned on by this as I am?

“Worked at a physio place after collage while I worked on my criminology degree. I actually really enjoyed it. Felt like I was helping people...at least a little.” He moves back a bit and taps the inside of my knee, encouraging me to spread my legs so he can kneel between them. I expect him to go straight to the knee but instead he lifts my foot and digs a thumb into the arch. I couldn't have held back the moan if I tried, and I am well beyond caring at this point.

I keep groaning as he moves up to my achilles and onto my calf muscles. He’s gentler around my knee, not so much massaging as pressing into certain areas and then flexing my knee. By about the third pressure point my knee feels better than it probably has in years.

“That’s it Jet. The other one’s not as tight but I may as well do that too.” He moves onto my other leg, starting at the foot same as before. I’ve pretty much given up trying to hold in the noises at this point, but I’m still pretty glad my face is in the pillows because it doesn’t mean I’m not embarrassed as all hell.

The second knee doesn’t hurt at all when he starts putting pressure on. I pretty much melt into the bed when he moves onto my hamstrings and quads. I let out a distinct whimper when he reaches the bottom curve of my ass. I’ve been with plenty of men and women before, never have I ever even considered bottoming, but I know in this instant that I would so give it up for the man behind me. 

“You’re killin me here boss. The noises you make...” He moves his hands back to my hips, just holding on for a moment. “Please, please tell me I’m not reading things wrong here.” He shifts forward a couple inches and I let out an entirely unmanly noise and the feel of his cock, swollen and insistent against my thigh.

“Fuck yes.” Is about the only thing I can get out. Pretty sure my brain cells are starving to death, what with all my blood pooling considerably lower.

“Can I?” His fingertip slips under the waistband of my briefs. It feels a little odd to be jumping right in like this, haven’t even kissed yet but again, I’d give him pretty much whatever he wants as long as he keeps touching me. I have never felt this needy in my entire life. 

I lift my hips and he lets out a groan at the silent acquiescence. He presses a kiss to my tailbone and then slowly slides my shorts over my hips and off my feet. He grabs the other pillow off the bed and shoves it under my hips folded in half. He presses my hips back down so my weight in centered on my hips instead of my knees. 

His hands roam up and down my back as he presses kisses first under my hair line, down my spine and settles between my legs. “Never in a million years did I think this would go this way. I thought I had had every fantasy imaginable about you boss, but this....never even occurred to me.”

“I trust you more than anyone Tony. I’ve ah, never actually done this from this end before, but the fact that it’s you makes me want to.” I don't think I’ve ever been in a more prone position with anyone, and I sure as hell never imagined it would be such a turn on to let someone, well not just anyone, to let Tony have the reins.

“I’ll make it so good for you Jet. Anything you don’t want?”

“Anything you want Tone.” Christ it sounds like I’ve been gargling glass.

“Anything?” He emphasizes with a long lick along the curve of my ass.

“Muuh. Yesss!”

He starts slow, long teasing swirls of his tongue along my cheeks. I can feel his stubble scrape along my balls as he sucks hard where leg meets ass. He’s definitely leaving a proprietary mark. All but stamping my ass with a bright red sign that says MINE!

He moves to the other side and sinks his teeth in, causing me to jolt and yell out. “FUCK.”

He soothes the bite with his tongue before using his thumbs to pry my cheeks apart. Oh God, I almost come just from the feel of his breath against my hole. I have to reach down and grab the base of my cock to stop myself from coming the second he swipes his tongue furtively over my entrance. Before I know it he’s got his tongue in my ass and is making the dirtiest noises I have ever heard. Slurping and moaning and muttering to himself. I’m pretty sure nobody has ever enjoyed pleasuring me anywhere near the as much as he seems to be. 

I reach out a hand for the bottle of oil on the bed next to me and flail it back to his rather desperately. He manages to grab the bottle and slick up his fingers without ever pulling his mouth away. I always knew Tony enjoyed sex, somehow I never figured he’d be quite this good at it. God knows we’ve always had chemistry, so maybe it’s just because it’s him that everything feels so good. 

“Wait...wait.” Tony freezes immediately, and I can just about feel him start to freak out, thinking I’m stopping.

I flip over as gracefully as I can manage. “Just wanna face yous all.”

His eyes light up again instantly. “You sure? Probably easier for you on your stomach the first time.”

“Naw, wanna see you. And kiss you for that matter. Get up here.” I yank on his arm until he’s above me.

“Sure you don’t want me to rinse my mouth Jet?”

I can’t help the bark of laughter at that. “No Tony. I fully intend to worship your ass the next chance I get. Doesn’t bother me any.”

Then I’m licking my way into his mouth and we lose ourselves in making out like a couple of teenagers for what could be an hour for all I know. When he finally breaks away his hair is all over the place, his lips are swollen and he’s got beard burn on his chin. “Gorgeous.”

He blushes prettily and moves to leave another mark at my collarbone. At least it’s below shirt level. As much as I would love to shout from the rooftops that’s he’s mine, I care about his career too much to risk other people’s reactions. At least not until we figure things out a little better. 

He leaves a trail of sucking kisses down my abs and swirls his tongue around a hip bone, but I stop him the second he goes for my cock. “Next time. Way to revved up right now. Don’ wanna come till you’re inside.”

He drops his forehead to my hip and just breathes for a second. “Fuck, you can not just say things like that.” 

He takes another couple seconds to get himself under control and then reaches for the oil again. “Realize it’s a little late to talk about this, but I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone for at least six months. You ok with this bareback? Or you want me to see if I’ve got somethin?”

“Just want you. I’m clean too. Haven’t slept with anyone since our last physical.”

We get distracted with kissing again for a while. Tony finally pulls back, nipping at my bottom lip as he goes and focuses at the task at hand. He’s incredibly gentle with the first finger but before long I’m pushing back and demanding more.

It seems like hours until he’s up to three and seems sure I can take him. I’ve seen him naked before and even flaccid he’s not got anything to be ashamed of. I groan unhappily when he pulls his fingers free. He steps off the bed to finally lose his sweats. 

“Shit Tone, dunno what you’re doing with me of all people, but I’m way too selfish to stop. You’re beautiful.” He looks down and to the side, embarrassed but pleased with the praise.

“All yours boss, have been for quite a while. Don’t want anyone else.”

I have to blink a few times and cover my eyes to get my emotions under control. “All right, all right. Enough sap for now. Please, please fuck me already.”

“Yessir.” Tony jumps back on the bed and eases my knees up my chest. Before I know it he’s slicked himself and is sliding home, slowly but surely. I never could have imagined this would feel so good. I would say I would have tried it sooner had I known, but that’s a crock of shit. This is a position way too intimate to trust anyone else in. Tony stares me directly in the eye as he shifts until he can hit my prostate on every stroke.

I let out a whine and throw my head back, letting him lean in for a kiss and shove my knees up higher. It’s a good thing I’m pretty flexible. “Yeah that’s it. Come on Jet.” 

He pushes back up onto his knees and fucks me with intent. Speeding up and slamming into my sweet spot with every other thrust. I can tell he’s getting close when he lets out a grunt and grabs for my cock. He smears the precome around my crown a few times and then gives me two long hard strokes before my vision whites out and I come so hard I nearly black out.

I manage to keep my eyes cracked open enough to watch Tony lose it. He speeds up even more and holds my thighs so tight there will be finger shaped bruises. He all but howls as he comes, burying in as deep as he can. He tries to pull out but I grab him around the shoulders and hold him to my chest, lowering my legs to around his hips.

“Come on Jet, I’m too heavy. Don’t wanna hurt your back any more.”

I grunt unhappily and let him slip out and roll to the side. I don’t let him get far though. We should probably clean up but I just want to enjoy the afterglow and the fact that my back doesn’t hurt anymore.

“Please tell me we get to do that again?”

“Yeah Tony, what part of me worshipping your ass next time did you not understand. In fact from now on that ass is mine.”

He snorts at that. “Mmm, pretty sure your ass is mine boss.”

“Yeah yeah, pretty sure no one would believe you though.”

“Oh my god, you’re right. Nobody will believe you begged for my cock.” 

The next morning is spent keeping Tony on edge for over an hour...just to prove he will beg me just as well.


End file.
